Things Change
by ImmaGhost
Summary: Nico's feelings for Percy have disappeared. But his feelings are directed towards a different male. Will Solace. But there was one problem... Will already has a girlfriend. The thought of that hurt Nico's heart. He's also been cutting since 3 months ago knowing that Will planned to marry her once they grow older. But one day things change. (Solangelo)
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV***

I sit alone in my cabin, on my bed, thinking about three years ago. The war with Gaea. But my thinking stopped when I heard a knock on my door.

"Nico!" It was Jason. Jason knew about my cutting problems, so he comes to check me every once in a while but he never asked for the reason, which I am thankful for. Jason walks in, he does that a lot. "You alright still?" he asks. I gave him a fake smile, but he didn't notice that. "Fine" I say.

"Let me check your arm" he says.

"Okay" I say

He comes over to me and lifts up my sleeve. There were a lot of cuts but it didn't seem to bother him. But I hadn't cut in a week.

"Looks alright" he says.

"Yeah" I say.

"I'll be back in an hour" he says.

"Okay" I say.

"JASON GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND HELP ME MAKE TACOS!" Leo says.

"Okay!" Jason says.

"Bye" he says.

"Bye" I say.

Then he left the cabin.

Days are always like this, Jason comes in, talks, checks my arm, Leo yells for his butt, then he leaves me alone, then he comes back in an hour with Piper wanting his butt out there.

1 month since this started.

3 months when the cutting started.

1 week since I've cut.

1 month since I've talked to Will... wait.

Will.

**_WILL._**

I jump out of my bed and headed towards the infirmary. Thankfully Will was there, and not tending a patient, or hanging out with his girlfriend.

"Hi Nico! Something wrong?" he asks me with a worried face.

"No" I reply, with another smile, this time it wasn't fake.

"Then why are you here?" he asks.

"It's just um... it's been so long since I've talked or hung out with you?" I say, but it sounded more like a question to me.

"Yeah, how long has it been? Like a month?" he ask.

I nodded. "Yeah it has been a month."

"Hey! Wanna hang out today?" he asks. My head, that was looking down, jerked up to see his eyes. His eyes the color of they sky when it's not cloudy, his eyes are easy to get lost in, his eyes are beautiful, I believe his eyes are perfect.

I realized that I was starring at him for about five minutes.

"S-sure" I stuttered.

He laughs, making me blush.

"Meet me bye the campfire tonight, okay?"

"Okay. But I'm not letting you say The Fault In Our Stars since we did that!" I sayHe laughs again, making me blush more.

"Yeah okay. See you later, Sunshine!" he yells as I walk away from him.

I turn around. "Don't call me Sunshine" I say, then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV*

Today is the day I will finally hang out with Will. I'm honestly pretty nervous, it's been a month since I've last hung out with him.

I had an hour before the campfire started. I got off of my bed, which I was sitting on, and got ready. I just wore the usual, black skinny jeans and a skull shirt.

I checked the clock, 45 minutes left and nothing to do besides waiting. But then of course Jason had to come in with 15 minutes left.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great" I say.

"Can I check your arm?" he asks.

"Yeah" I replied.

Since my shirt doesn't have long sleeves I just wore bracelets.

He pushed the bracelets down.

He gave me a smile.

I gave him a fake one.

"Can you-" he was cut off.

"JASON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE PLEASE!" Piper yelled. Now let me think... I think after the next check in Jason does, no one needs his butt.

"Coming!" he yells back.

"Bye" he says.

"Bye" I say.

Then he left, I only had 7 minutes left. I just sit and wait.

*Time Skip*

1 minute left and I headed to the campfire. I looked down at my wrist. My bracelets were doing a great job.

I bumped into someone. I look up to see who it was, and it was the girl I hated the most, Brooklyn.

"Sorry Nico" she apologizes.

I don't say anything, I just walk away.

Brooklyn is a friendly girl, but it annoys me how much she was hanging out with Will lately.

I finally made it to the campfire, spotting Will.

He was waving me over to sit next to him. I walked over to him, my eyes staring at the ground.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" I say.

"How have you been lately?" he asks.

"Okay?" I say, but it sounded more like a question.

He raises his eyebrows, then looks away from me to stare at the fire. The fire was beautiful, and across from me I see Leo with a jealous look at the fire.

"Do you remember why we stopped talking?" Will asks.

"Nope" I say, but in my head all I was thinking was, we stopped talking because you got yourself a girlfriend.

He just nods.

I look around to see my surroundings. It's also been a month since I've been to the campfire.

Jason and Piper were talking.

Percy and Annabeth were kissing.

Hazel was petting a sleeping bulldog, or was that Frank?

And Leo was still staring at the fire with a jealous look, but only this time he was eating a taco while staring.

Then there was a crashing noise that sounded like breaking glass.

A camper runs up to us with a worried face.

"THE CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's PoV*

Great... right when I start hanging out with him again, the moment is ruined. I look around seeing people take out their weapons and getting ready to fight, Leo shoving the taco in his face at a surprisingly fast speed and gulping it all down. I run to my cabin, grabbing my sword. I run to the border of the camp to see a few dozen of Minotaurs. I spot Will running to the Infirmary at the corner of my eye. And at the other corner of my eye I see Percy tripping on part of the hill.

"GREEKS LETS FIGHT STUFF!" Percy yells without hesitation. We all charge with a war cry. I take my own Minotaur. I swing my sword at him but he dodged and goes to attack me. I was able to move away but he caught my leg. I fell on my butt and see the Minotaur hovering above me. My sword was just a few inches away from me.

I grabbed my sword and roll to the side, but the Minotaur caught the same leg. I yell in pain then stab it, aiming for the chest. It howls in pain then disappears right in front of me. I look around seeing that there were only a few Minotaurs left and a few injured kids. "Nico go to the Infirmary" I hear a voice say. I look behind me to see Jason staring at my leg.

Oh my gods. My leg was covered in blood and scratches and it felt numb. I tried lifting it up but i just hissed at the pain. "Here let me help you" Being Jason, he helped me get up and carried me to the Infirmary. I soon feel a different pair of arms take me. I look up seeing Will with a focused face on. I slightly blush and hid my face in my hands. He lays me down on a bed and starts looking at my leg.

"This might take a while" he says in a confident tone, but his eyes show the feeling of being worried.

***Time Skip***

It took around a few hours and a bunch of cleaning and stitching and medicine for me to finally feel my leg again. I slowly sit up, gasping at the pain in my leg. I see Will next to me, with a happy look and sweat on his face. "You need to stay in the Infirmary for a few more days..." he pauses for a moment then his smile became bigger. "Doctor's Order" and with that he leaves.

I smile at that. Looking around the Infirmary I saw that all those demigods are the ones I haven't even talked to. Will comes back with a glass of water and hands it to me. I take a sip and give the glass back to him. He sits down next to me.

"I will be your entertainment all those next few day" I smile at that.

And that's what we did for the next few days I'm stuck at the Infirmary, talk.

But there's a question that everyone needs to know... why did those Minotaurs show up in the first place? But right when I was about to ask him that I see Brooklyn coming up behind Will and kissing him...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**I know these chapters are short but it's mostly because I don't have time with school and homework and for winter break my cousin is staying with me and I am leaving home constantly. I'm sorry for that. I tried updating with more today but my inspiration ended and I can't think of anything else. But i will try to update more. Just be happy I actually updated. Thank you for reading this crappy fanfiction though!**


End file.
